swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Normal Creation 1R
Determining Race and Background (placeholder text for stuff that needs to be translated) Human Humans are the most prevalent race in Raxia. Their appearance is no different from humans in the real world. Because of their many abilities and aptitudes, they are also the most common race among adventurers. They reach adulthood at the age of 15, and their lifespan is approximately 100 years. Starting Languages: Can read and write local language (p.78) and Trade Common (p.78) Restricted Classes: none Racial Abilities Salvation/Alter Fate: Once per day on any Action Check, Damage Calculation, or Loot Determination, you can switch the face on the rolled 2d to the opposite side. A die roll of 1 becomes 6, 2 becomes 5, and 3 becomes 4. Conversely, this might also switch your result to a lower number, but you cannot choose to switch only one die. For example, if you roll 1 and 4 on 2d and use Salvation/Alter Fate, the dice become 6 and 3. If you have an automatic failure (p.97) with 1 and 1, you can change this to an automatic success (p.97) of 6 and 6. Human Background | | style="vertical-align: top;"|Background |Starting Class |Ability Scores |Starting XP |- |2-3 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Magitech |Gunmage |8/4/9 |2000 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|4-5 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Magic User | style="vertical-align: top;"|Sorcerer or Conjurer | style="vertical-align: top;"|7/4/10 | style="vertical-align: top;"|2000 |- |6 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Light Warrior |Scout & Fencer |10/7/4 |2000 |- |7 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Normal |none |7/7/7 |3000 |- |8 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Mercenary |Fighter or Grappler |7/10/4 |2000 |- |9-10 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Cleric |Priest |4/8/9 |2000 |- |11-12 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Fey User |Faerie Tamer |6/6/9 |2000 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|* | style="vertical-align: top;"|Adventurer | style="vertical-align: top;"|none | style="vertical-align: top;"|2d/2d/2d | style="vertical-align: top;"|3000 |} * - Use this row when choosing your background, instead of determining it with a dice roll. (cry about how tables were broken in the copy/paste process, fix these) Elf Elves are taller than humans, a race with beautifully elegant appearance, and an affinity for magic. They prefer to live on the shore and in the areas surrounding freshwater lakes and rivers. While they love nature and calmly enjoying their long lives, Elves who leave on journeys out of a strong sense of curiosity are also not uncommon. While a little more delicate than humans, they are intelligent, and are well suited to using magic. Skillful and agile, they are also make good Rangers and Fencers. They reach adulthood at the age of 15, and their lifespan is approximately 500 years. They usually become adventurers when they become adults, and their outward appearance ages slowly. Starting Languages: Can read and write Elvish (p.78) and Trade Common (p.78) Restricted Classes: none Racial Abilities Darkvision: Can see in the darkness as well as they can during daytime. Salvation/Gentle Water: Can move as freely underwater as on land. Also while underwater, they can hold their breath for one hour (outside of water their breathing rate is the same as other races). After spending 1 hour submerged, they must spend one minute breathing normally. Elves can also speak normally while underwater. Elf Background | |Background |Starting Class |Ability Scores |Starting XP |- |2-3 |Warrior |Fencer |12/5/9 |2500 |- |4-5 |Archer |Marksman |13/5/8 |2500 |- |6 |Fey User |Faerie Tamer |10/4/12 |2000 |- |7 |Magic User |Sorcerer |10/3/13 |2000 |- |8 |Manipulator |Conjurer |9/4/13 |2000 |- |9-10 |Cleric |Priest |9/5/12 |2000 |- |11-12 |Herbalist |Sage & Ranger |10/5/11 |2000 |} (page 64) Dwarf Shorter than Humans, Dwarves are an able-bodied and strong-muscled race. Many of the men grow thick beards. The women do not grow beards, and as adults they resemble young human girls. Their head and body hair can range in color from blonde to red, and sometimes even more striking colors such as green and pink can be seen. While many of them are overly stubborn, they are also known to heavily cherish their companions. Possessed of self-discipline, and with an inborn potential to develop great strength, they can become excellent warriors. They are also famous for creating superior arms and other crafts. While in many cases they live in cities hewn out from the insides of mountains, they also fight with savage races and intermingle with humans, and there are many of them who become mercenaries and adventurers. They reach adulthood at the age of 15, and their lifespan is approximately 200 years. They usually become adventurers when they become adults, and continue to temper themselves until their death. Starting Languages: Can read and write Dwarven (p.78) and Trade Common (p.78) Restricted Classes: none Racial Abilities Darkvision: Can see in the darkness as well as they can during daytime. Salvation/Body of Flame: Cannot be injured by fire attacks or magic, and receive no damage from fire-based effects or spells. They also cannot be burned or hurt by flames. Dwarf Background | |Background |Starting Class |Ability Scores |Starting XP |- |2-4 |Archer |Marksman |6/8/6 |2500 |- |5-6 |Warrior |Fighter |4/11/5 |2000 |- |7 |Brawler |Grappler |5/10/5 |2000 |- |8-9 |Cleric |Priest |4/7/9 |2000 |- |10-12 |Magitech |Gunmage |6/7/7 |2000 |} (page 65) Tabbit Tabbits have the shape of a 1 meter tall rabbit. Their fur can be various colors, and their arms and legs end in paws, but they use tools and wear shoes just like humans. They enjoy collecting information, and the pursuit of knowledge is a driving force in their lives. They demonstrate a superior talent for magic, and have the ability to easily use difficult spells. However, they are for some reason unable to learn holy magic; many tabbits think that "This is because we are descended from those gods who were defeated in the God Wars in ancient times and were cursed" (the true reason is unknown). As a tradeoff for their superior magical talent, because of their shorter arms and legs, their movements are slow and clumsy. They reach adulthood at the age of 10, with an average lifespan of 50 years. They often become adventurers at the age of 6, before becoming adults, and continue until they die. Starting Languages: Can read Ancient Celestial (p.78) and read and write Trade Common (p.78) Restricted Classes: Priest Racial Abilities Sense: The ability to sense danger. When you make a Danger Sense Check (p.109), you use your "Adventurer Level + Intellect Bonus." Tabbit Background | |Background |Starting Class |Ability Scores |Starting XP |- |2-4 |Fey User |Faerie Tamer |7/5/10 |2000 |- |5-6 |Manipulator |Conjurer |6/6/10 |2000 |- |7 |Wizard |Sorcerer |5/7/10 |2000 |- |8-9 |Scholar |Sage |5/8/9 |2500 |- |10-12 |Magitech |Gunmage |8/5/9 |2000 |} (page 66) Runefolk The Runefolk were not born naturally, but arose 2000 years ago, a race of constructs that was created by the magitech civilization. Fundamentally similar in shape to humans, they also must eat and sleep like them as well. The male-types mostly have a large build, while most of the female-types have a small build. They can still be differentiated from humans, however; their necks are always wrapped in a rigid covering, and their ears, parts of their face, legs or arms might also be made of a hardened material (the specifics are left up to the player). Runefolk excel in terms of physical strength and dexterity, and make excellent warriors and archers. They cannot hear the voices of the Gods, however, nor can they see the Fey, and so they are not very good with magic, but because of their origins it is common to see them become MagiTechs. Their lifespan is measured by their operational time. They can operate stably for about 50 years, but thereafter will suddenly cease to operate (i.e. die). From the time they are born to the time they die their appearance does not change, and there are some who become adventurers immediately after they are born. Starting Languages: can read and write Magitech (p.78) and Trade Common (p.78) Restricted Classes: Faerie Tamer, Priest Racial Abilities Darkvision: Can see in the darkness as well as they can during daytime. Conversion: In exchange for reducing your HP a certain number of points, you recover that same number of MP. The conversion requires 10 seconds (1 round), and can only be used once a day. Runefolk Background | |Background |Starting Class |Ability Scores |Starting XP |- |2-4 |Scholar |Sage |8/10/8 |2500 |- |5-6 |Archer |Marksman |12/8/6 |2000 |- |7 |Warrior |Fighter or Grappler |9/12/5 |2000 |- |8-9 |Magitech |Gunmage |12/8/6 |2000 |- |10-12 |Wizard |Sorcerer |9/8/9 |2000 |} (page 67) Nightmare Nightmares are born to Human, Elven, or Dwarven parents, a variant race that appears suddenly. In most cases they are born to humans. They have one or two small horns on their head, and birthmarks on their body. They are extremely fair-skinned, but otherwise their appearance is no different from humans. Their aptitude as adventurers is higher than other races, and many of them are excellent magical warriors. Because of this, they are often welcomed into the adventuring life. Nightmares reach adulthood at the age of 15 but do not age after that. They do not have a fixed old age, and there is no record of a Nightmare dying from old age. There are many cases of them becoming adventurers before adulthood, and most of them continue to be adventurers until they die. Starting Languages: Nightmare PCs have the same starting languages as the race they are born to. Restricted Classes: none Racial Abilities Form: As a support action (p.142), a Nightmare can instantaneously change to a unique form an unlimited number of times per day. Their horns increase in size and their skin turns pure white, they receive no penalty for using magic while wearing armor (p.126), and can cast spells without using the required verbal and somatic components (implements and others are still required). It takes a Nightmare 10 seconds (1 round) to revert to their humanoid form once transformed. Weakness: Nightmares take 2 extra points of damage from silver weapons and from certain elemental attacks determined by their race of origin: Human: Earth Vulnerability Elf: Water/Ice Vulnerability Dwarf: Fire Vulnerability Nightmare Background | |Background |Starting Class |Ability Scores |Starting XP |- |2-4 |Wizard |Sorcerer |5/13/12 |2000 |- |5-6 |Warrior |Fighter or Grappler |7/15/8 |2000 |- |7 |Light Warrior |Fencer & Scout |11/13/6 |2000 |- |8-9 |Cleric |Priest |6/14/10 |2000 |- |10-12 |Magitech |Gunmage |9/9/12 |2000 |} Shadows Shadows are a race with skin that ranges from black to a grey-brown, a third eye in the middle of their foreheads, and that is cloaked in an aura of mystery. They have eyes that are blue, green, or gold, and have catlike pupils that show a large reaction to changes in light. Many have silver, white, or grey hair, but a rare few have black hair. They are on average a little taller than humans, and have supple, lean bodies. They are a race that is rare in Terrastia that crossed over from the northern continent. However Shadows can be found throughout the world, although they're rare, most wandering in search of knowledge or to hone their skills. While they have long been known for their skill as spies, Shadows also show great skill at soldiery. Because they're very loyal, honor their contracts and will never betray their employers, they are highly valued as mercenaries and adventurers, and especially as assassins. On the other hand, magic users don't like to face Shadows, as their inherent Spiritual Resistance gives them a high rate of survival against magical attacks. Shadows are considered adults at age 15, and can live to be 100. When they become adults, they are expected to improve themselves, and do so by going on self training journeys to improve their skills. Starting Languages: '''Shadow Tongue and Trade Common (pg. 84) '''Restricted Abilities: none Racial Abilities Dark Vision: Can see as well in darkness as in light. Moonlight Talisman: +4 bonus to Spiritual Resistance.